Foxy
Foxy the Pirate Fox, usually known simply as Foxy, is a character from the video game, Five Nights at Freddy's. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Foxy vs. Ayano Aishi (Completed) * Baldi vs Foxy * Captain Hook vs Foxy * Foxy vs Hook (Abandoned) * Foxy VS Rainbow Dash (Completed) * Servant Grunt vs Foxy the Pirates Fox * Tails VS Foxy (Abandoned) * Foxy Vs Tails Doll * Foxy vs The Owl (Completed) * Foxy Vs The Scout(Completed) * Zoroark VS Foxy (Completed) * Foxy vs Jeff the Killer (Completed) * Foxy vs Daredevil *Foxy vs Star Fox As Phantom Foxy *Mangle vs Phantom Foxy As Funtime Foxy *'Funtime Foxy VS Mettaton' (Completed) As Rockstar Foxy *Rockstar foxy vs Rockstar Bonnie Battles Royale * * Five Night's at Freddy's battle royal (Completed) * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Battle Royale (SuperSaiyan2Link & IdemSplix) (Completed) With the Animatronics * Bebop & Rocksteady X The Animatronics (Completed) * Animatronics vs Derelicts (Completed) * * Magikarp vs Animatronics (Completed) * Paul Blart vs The Animatronics (Abandoned) * The phamtomhive servants (Finnian, Meyrin and Baldroy) vs the animatronics (Completed) * The Pillar Men VS The Animatronics * * The Animatronics vs. Sheep Man (Completed) * Shrek and Donkey vs. The Animatronics (Completed) * The Survivors VS The Animatronics (Completed) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs The Animatronics Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 13 * Draws: 0 History Death Battle Info Background * Is nearly everyone's favorite Animatronic * Is a murdered child taking possession of the Foxy suit. * Is a Ripoff of Star Fox in Freddy in Space 2. Weapons * Hook * Teeth * Speed * Low Superhuman Strength * Airplane Feats * Has experience of killing night guards of about two weeks (If counting the two games) * Can run at about 14 m/s * Scales to Animatronics who have ripped through steel * Foxy's on par with Animatronics in the novel Silver Eyes who have thrown arcade cabinets. * Is one of the few animatronics to see through the Freddy Fazbear mask in FNAF 2. * For being possibly rusted and having air pistons he can run around the pizzeria and lean through the office door with no problem. * Prefers to attack head on, This is a bad thing and a good thing. * Has a old but pretty tough endoskeleton. * Can crush a grown man with his heavy weight. * Has a smaller and less bulky build meaning he has more reflexes and is faster than the rest. * Fought and curbstomps The Twisted Wolf and fought against Twisted Freddy briefly. ** The Twisted Animatronics are supposedly better than their originals counterparts. * His hook can cut through human flesh and muscles like it's nothing. Faults * Is 3 decades old making him possibly rusted or unable to operate properly. * Has been unused for quite sometime making him vulnerable to rusting. * Seems to have some of his protective outer shell ripped off his body. * Could be weaker than the other 3 animatronics. * Prefers to attack head on, This is a bad thing and a good thing. * Does not have much fighting experience. * Was easily taken out by a armed Purple Guy. ** Although he was taken by surprise. * His bright colors and his glowing eyes make him easy to spot. * Has a smaller and less bulky build meaning he is less durable. FNAF world only * Hot Cheese(2): Spreads hot cheese at enemy's feet. Deals damage over time. * Rainy Day: Lowers enemy defense. * Jumpscare: Stuns enemies. * Hook: Deals low damage to a single opponent. Gallery Foxy jumpscare.gif|Foxy's jumpscare from the first Five Nights at Freddy's game. Foxy pulando.gif|Foxy's jumpscare from the second game. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Five Nights at Freddy's characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Pirates Category:Robots Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Serial Killers